


War Paint Wonderland

by the_pain_that_lies_within



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy has sudden interest in a guy, Angst, Ashley is Bi, Dark Humor, F/M, Fluff, I promise, I'm Sorry, Long time between updates, M/M, Multi, Not Abandoned, Sorry Not Sorry, three-person relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pain_that_lies_within/pseuds/the_pain_that_lies_within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Veil Brides is about to kick off a new tour, but their opener suddenly cancels. So John gives Integrity Runs Screaming a call, and they head cross country. Of course, where ever the (other) IRS goes, trouble has to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Over

I blinked at the scenery passing by outside the window as we traveled down the road. Our beat-up Astro Van was bouncing along in silence. Aside from Mystik, who was driving, and myself, all of the van's other occupants were asleep. I glanced around at my bandmates. In total, there were six of us. Together, we are Integrity Runs Screaming, a glam rock band.  
There was Addy Yuki, or Raabis as I call her, who's our bassist. Her hair is a weird purple-maroon color and was cropped into a short scene style, which I did myself. She's seventeen, and about five and a half feet tall. Currently, she was curled up with Gir, her boyfriend and our drummer.  
Gir has a blond military cut and is several inches taller than his girlfriend. He's cool. And he was also one day younger than Raabis.  
Lounging beside the couple was Vesper Victoria, our female vocalist. She's part Native American with long black hair. She's also a midget, coming in at under five feet tall. She's like the band's mom.  
On my side of the van laying next to me was Liz, our lead guitarist. She's very pretty with blond scene-cut hair that had pink stripes, and a slim frame. She's about five-seven and she's eighteen.  
Then there's Mystik. He's the oldest, at nineteen, and also the tallest, at six-three. He's our rhythm guitarist. He's African-American with a flowing pink fro-hawk. He's like a big brother to Raabis and I.  
Last was me. My name is Chhaya K. W. I am the male vocals/screamer for the band, as well as the primary songwriter, though Vesper and Raabis do occasionally help out. I'm about five-ten (though it changes frequently) and I'm sixteen years old. As I say, I'm slender, but Mystik says that I'm a stick. I have black hair and pale skin. My hair comes to roughly my collar bones and cut in a messy, shaggy scene style.  
"You should try to get some sleep. We'll be there soon." Mystik said softly.  
"You know I can't..." I murmured before reaching down with my free hand to pet Gamze. He had woken up when he heard my voice. Gamze is my pet wolamute (a wolf-malamute hybrid).  
"You need to sleep," he said, glancing back at me. I could tell that he was worried about me. I not only have insomnia, but also issues with sleeping in a moving vehicle. We had been driving for the last three days straight. I haven't slept in four days.  
"I'll be fine." I said. "I've gone longer than this without sleep." He looked like he didn't believe me, but he let it drop and turned his gaze back to the road.  
"We'll be there soon," he said again. I pulled my phone out of my hoodie pocket and checked the time: 3:42 a.m.  
We were on our way to L.A. We started out in Cleveland, Ohio. We're on our way to a meeting with a record agency. They contacted us asking if we would tour with one of their bands, because their previous opener had dropped out. So that's where we're going cross-country in a broken down van to meet the unknown band that we're opening for.  
I looked back out the window. This is our chance, I thought. I love this band, I love our music, and I would do anything for them. They're my real family.


	2. Suddenly Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Veil Brides meets their new opener, the other IRS, and things happen.

Andy POV:  
I walked into the studio with a yawn. Ashley was right behind me with one of those stupid carrying containers full of Starbucks coffee for everyone. Jake, Jinxx, and CC were already in the studio with John.  
"Hey guys!" Ash greeted them, and then set the coffee down so everyone could get theirs.  
"So John," I said, sitting down, "who's this band that you found?" We were going on tour soon, but our opener, Farewell my Love, had to drop out. John managed to find us another opener at the last minute, though.  
"Well," John set down his coffee. "They're from Cleveland, like you guys, and they call themselves Integrity Runs Screaming, or the other IRS. They have six members. Two vocals, a bassist, a drummer, and two guitarists."  
"Two vocals?" I asked, confused. Why do they have two?  
"Yeah. Apparently all of their songs are duets. I listened to a couple of them, and they're actually pretty good." John picked his coffee back up.  
"When do we meet them?" Ash asked. John looked at his watch. "They should be here soon. Then we can go out to the lobby to meet them." We agreed and then headed out.  
________________________________________  
Shortly after we all settled in the lobby, we saw a black Astro Van with a small trailer attached to the back of it pulled up.  
"Hey," I said, getting the guy's attention. I nodded toward the doors.  
We watched in silence as a tall African-American guy got out of the driver's seat and slid open one of the side doors. Then a short Native girl, a tall blond girl, and a...girl? boy?... with purple hair got out, and then finally, a boy with a blond military cut. The African-American boy leaned back into the van and then half-crawled back inside. He came out with a black-haired boy leaning against him.  
They made their way inside the door with the first boy half-carrying the raven-haired boy. They entered the lobby and we rose to meet them. The thin boy stumbled slightly as they walked over, buy the he was stopped from falling flat on his face by the first boy.  
"Hi," the blond boy said, holding out his free hand. He had his arm around the purple-haired I'm-guessing-girl's waist.  
"Hello," John said, shaking his hand. "Thanks for coming."  
"Of course," The blondie answered. "I guess that I should begin introductions. I'm Gir, the drummer. This is Addy, our bassist." He indicated the purplette at his side. "This is Liz, our lead guitarist." The blond girl. "Vesper, our female vocals." The native girl. "Mystik, our rhythm guitarist." The African-American boy. "And this one is Chhaya." He ruffled the hair of the ravenette. In response, Chhaya grunted and halfheartedly swatted his hand away.  
John stared at Chhaya intently. The vocalist was wearing PJ pants, a loose hoodie, and no shoes. The others were at least in jeans and t shirts.  
"What's wrong with him?" John asked asked as the feminine boy slumped against Mystik again.  
"He hasn't slept since we left Cleveland," Addy answered. "Combine insomnia with not being able to sleep in a moving vehicle, and you have Shay right now. I would give it about three minutes before he passes out."  
The sleepy boy shot her a halfhearted glare followed by a yawn. And then his legs gave out. Mystik was ready though, and caught him easily. The tall boy tipped his bandmate back so that his head flopped back and he could brush the messy bangs out of the way. His eyes were closed.  
"And he's down." Addy said. Mystik just rolled his eyes and signaled for Addy to come over. She went over and helped to move the unconscious boy onto the African-American's back.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Andy asked.  
"Yeah. He'll be good in an hour or two," Gir answered. "We'll let him know anything that he missed."  
"Then let's head to the studio," John said. "This way." John lead the way back to the studio's sitting room. They all took seats across from us. Addy leaned Chhaya's sleeping form against Mystik.  
John began the usual schpeel. "So as you know, we had our previous opener drop out unexpectedly. I had heard some good things about your band,so I decided to give you guys a call. This tour will go through 48 states and then to England. All of your travel expenses and hotel rooms will be covered by the company. You will have to provide your own transportation though. Do you have one?" He looked at them curiously.  
"We'll just use Goliath like always." Liz answered in her soft voice.  
"Alright. You'll have to use your own instruments as well."  
"They're already in the trailer," Vesper said, shrugging.  
"Okay then. We'll also provide you with a merch table. If those are agreeable terms, then just sign these papers." He produced a small stack from hell knows where. He always pulled crap out of nowhere.  
Addy took the papers and quickly read through them before nodding, signing with a neon purple pen. She handed the papers to the others for them to sign.  
"Oi! Shay! Show some life, why don'tcha?!" Vesper yelled, smacking the sleeping boy on the head.  
He smacked her hand and flipped her off before signing the papers.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living," Gir joked as he signed.  
"Let's see how you look after not sleeping for five days and four nights," he deadpanned. Then he turned his bright blue eyes on us. "So I take it that BVB is the headliner?"  
"Yup," Jinxx answered.  
"Right, I'm Andy." I said. "That's Ash, Jinxx, Jake, and CC."  
"Nice to meetcha," Ash said, smiling at the purple-haired girl. She blushed heavily and ducked behind Gir. Chhaya started laughing.  
"Don't die Raabis!" He teased.  
"Shut up, Shay!" she yelled, peeking out from behind the drummer just long enough to stick her tongue out at the vocalist. Chhaya continued to laugh. I couldn't help my smile at his laugh; it was just too cute.  
Wait... did I just think that HE was cute? He's a guy! What the hell?!  
"So," Mystik said, addressing John. "When does the tour start?"  
"We leave in two days, though the first concert isn't for another four days. It kicks off in Texas."  
"Coolio. Shay, you gonna call 'bere? See if she can meet us there?" Addy asked  
Who? Are they talking about his girlfriend? Why am I so jealous? I don't like guys! I'm very happy with my soul mate, Juliet! And of course he would have a girlfriend – he's too cute to be single!  
"Yeah, probs. I'll ask her to grab more merch and meet us there. We really don't have enough in the trailer. She'll probably be cool with selling it for us," he answered.  
"Who are you guys talking about?" Thank you Jake!  
"Oh, Ebere. She's my friend and our merch girl," the feminine boy answered.  
"Is she that kind of friend?" Ash asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"What?" His confused face was so cute. Realization dawned in his eyes, and then his face screwed up like he had just swallowed a lemon. "Oh, eww, no! God, no!"  
In the meantime, Addy was doubled over with a hand bracing her against the wall, dying of laughter. "Oh, dear Warg," she gasped. "Your face!" She managed to straighten up and then strode over to Ash, still laughing. "Thank you, kind sir. You just made my day." She patted her fellow bassist on the back.  
"I'm lost..." CC said, looking between the two IRS members.  
Chhaya still had a sour face when he answered. "I love Ebere. She's my best friend, but she's not exactly my type, if you catch my drift," he said cryptically. I was even more confused now.  
"Hunh?" I asked, ever the eloquent.  
Jinxx threw his hands in the air. "Oh my god, you guys! He's gay!" We all looked at the feminine boy. He was smiling at our faces, his legs crossed delicately at the ankles.  
"Oh." Jake said, with just as much eloquence as me, summing up what we were all thinking. Looking at him now, it was hard to think that we hadn't realized it. He looked freakishly girly.  
He was wearing eyeliner. (Okay, we do that, but...)  
He had his nails painted. (They were blue, but still.)  
He could easily pass for a girl if he wanted to.  
I would describe him as cute or pretty, not handsome.  
He shrugged his slim shoulders. His loose hoodie he was wearing was slipping down on one of them, showing a very prominent collarbone. I could feel my face flush ever so slightly at the sight, and glanced away. What the hell is wrong with me?! "I like guys," he said, interrupting my internal thoughts. "Is that a problem?"  
"No, of course not!" I said, a bit too quickly. Ash shot me a look. Despite whatever was going on with me, I didn't want Chhaya to leave.  
"Good! And you guys can call me Shay, by the way." He replied cheerily.  
Shay...  
Oh, god. This was going to be a long tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is the first official fanfic Shay and I have done (Yes, IRS is a real band, and we are all real people). We hope you like it!  
> ~Addy


	3. Paint balls and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much explains everything. And I take no responsibility for what goes on in Ash's head.

Ashley POV:  
I was pumped for this tour, especially now that we had met the new openers. Liz was hot and all, but it was Addy who caught my attention. She was very androgynous looking, but still... there was something about her... Maybe it was because she's another bassist. Female bassists are pretty rare. Then there was Gir... There's something that most people don't know about me. I'm actually bi. I know. Shocking. I'm mostly known as a womanizer, but I have been with a few guys before. And I admit that I wouldn't be adverse to Gir, but I was definitely more interested in Addy. That Chhaya wouldn't be too bad either, but I'm pretty sure that Andy already called him. Personally, I hope I'm right, and Andy likes him.  
I've never known Andy to be interested in a guy before, but I'm pretty sure that he liked Shay. That's good for me. I don't like Juliet. She's manipulative, and she's been changing Andy for the worst. Plus, she's been hitting on me (which I wouldn't mind, except that she's dating one of my best friends). Jinxx and Jake don't really like her either.  
"Hey, Ash? What are you daydreaming about over there?" Andy asked, firing at me. We were back at the flat having World War III over a couple boxes of pizza. Currently, we were in the process of destroying the flat with paintballs. I think we were going to lose the damage deposit. A purple paintball, curtsy of CC, slammed into the side of my head, getting paint in my luscious hair.  
"GODDAMMIT, CC!" I roared, spinning around to face the skinny drummer.  
"Sorry, man!" He held up his hands in defense, his paintball gun still firmly held in one of them. "I was aiming for Jake. He thinks that a samurai would win against a ninja!"  
I accepted his explanation, but shot a red paintball right into his stomach for good measure. He doubled over, wheezing. Jake tried to monopolize the situation, until I shout him with a paintball just a bit lower. He screamed and went down. "Down boy," I said.  
"Anyway," I said, turning back to Andy, "I was just wondering what the new guys were up to."  
"I think Liz said that they were going to check into a hotel." CC had recovered just enough to speak. Jake was still on the ground, and I felt slightly bad about shooting him where the sun don't shine.  
"Hey," Jinxx said, looking up from where he was checking his twitter out of the war zone. "Does anyone know if Addy is a girl or a guy?" There was a beat of silence.  
"I think she's a girl..." Andy said, not sounding sure at all.  
"Why don't we invite them over and find some semi-polite way to ask? Does anyone know how to get a hold of them?" I said.  
CC pulled out his phone. "I have Vesper's number." He quickly called her. I wasn't even going to bother asking why he had her number. He hung up and shoved the thing back into his pocket. "She said they'll be over in about ten minutes."  
"Then we better get to work," Andy said. I looked around the flat and admitted that he did have a point. There was paint everywhere, and broken glass in one of the corners from where a paintball had hit a mirror. The paint was yellow, so it was Andy's. There were also beer cans and pizza boxes everywhere. We all sighed and got to work.  
*One, Two, Three, Magical Time Skip!*  
We had just finished cleaning up the worse of the mess when we heard a loud knock on the door. Andy practically ran to the door to answer it.  
Addy, Shay, Vesper, and Mystik walked in.  
"Hey, guys. Thanks for inviting us over!" Shay said, looking much livelier than he had a few hours ago.  
"No problem. Where's the other two?" Jake asked, mostly recovered.  
"Gir wanted to check some things on the Astro, and Liz is who knows where." Addy said, skipping into the flat.  
"That's cool. Feel free to make yourselves at home," Andy said. He was mostly looking at the Shay boy. The raven-haired boy's pale face was tinged pink as he mumbled thanks. Vesper immediately skipped over to CC.  
"Hey Faerie!" He greeted her happily. "Please help me explain to Jake that a ninja would kick a samurai's ass in a duel."  
"No way!" Jake said. "A samurai's all strength. He would beat the ninja no problem!"  
"Actually," Shay interrupted with a blank face, looking at my two friends like they were retarded. Which, if you ask me, they were doing a pretty good job of acting like it. "The winner would obviously be a ninja samurai."  
Addy and Vesper nodded like what he had just said made sense. "He's right," the two of them chorused. I officially lump Shay in with Dumb and Dumber over there in the retard category.  
Mystik rolled his eyes and smacked the newly crowned idiot upside the head. "Thank you for the daily dose of stupid, otōto." To which the boy childishly stuck out his tongue.  
I noticed Addy was still standing off to the side so I approached the androgynous looking bassist flinging my arm around her (?) shoulders. "Hey come on take a seat." I pulled her over to the couch sitting her down close to me. I smirked as her pale face became bright red.  
"I have a question," Jake raised his hand looking at Addy, "not to be rude but are you a guy or girl?" There was a moment of silence following his question before Shay collapsed in a fit of laughter. In turn, Addy flipped the laughing boy the bird.  
Once Shay finally caught his breath he smiled impishly at us, " Neither," he panted, " It's a Raabis!" He then proceeded into another fit of laughter. I turned to Addy for an explanation to the boys statement.  
"Like Shay-derp said, I'm neither." she said with a sigh, " I have no gender. And Raabis is a nick-name the Derp-child picked up a while ago. And the two of us have a joke that Raabis stands for all parts of speech. Including gender. So because I don't have a gender my gender is Raabis."  
This then raised a very important question, "How do you... You know?" Don't tell me she/he can't have sex?! That would be horrible! The worst possible fate imaginable!  
His/her face curled in to a playful smirk with a slight blush, "oh, I have my ways..." was his/her cryptic answer.  
"Oh really?" I didn't even bother to try to hide my interest, "perhaps you will have to show me some time."  
This earned my a slap upside the head from Andy, "Down Boy!" the younger male scolded. But I was unable to keep the smirk off my face at Addy's blush. I wondered just how far I could make that blush travel across his/her skin, with Addy sprawled across my bunk screaming my name... I should probably stop before I need a cold shower.  
"But aren't you dating Gir?" C.C. asked Addy...Oh yah...I had forgot about that... Gir's alright, I've had better but he has a decent ass... I really need to stop.  
"Yah, but he's alright with it. We are a dysfunctional couple but it works for us... And changing the topic now please!" He/she said their(?) face with it's(?) blush.  
"So... Your with Gir. What about you Shay? Are you and Mystik together?" Andy asked the younger boy who was currently positioned sitting on said potential lovers lap. Andy's face was practically begging to be told his guess was wrong.  
"WHAT?!" the younger boy shrieked, horror etched on his face. At his reaction I saw Andy relax slightly. " that's just... EWWWWWW." the boy cried, "that would be like dating a brother! I love Mystik I really do. But he's like an older brother to me." Shay shuddered in terror, " if ya'llz must know I'm single"  
"Oh" was all Andy said trying to play off his interest but I knew him better than that.  
C.C. then turned the conversation to Vesper, "What about you?"  
"I'm with Coire, he's our tattoo artist/ piercing guy." She answered with a shrug. I then looked around and noticed two people were missing.  
"Hey guys? Where is Andy and Shay?"


	4. Awkward Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Shandy feels. I hope you like them.

Shay POV: (earlier at the hotel)  
We had just checked into our hotel rooms after our meting with BVB. The BVB! I'm still trying to wrap my head around going on tour with The Black Veil Brides! My level of Fan-girling- and yes even though I'm a boy it's still Fan-girling is unparalleled!  
"Oh My God!" Raabis screamed running into Mystik and I's room from her and Gir's, "We are going on tour with BVB! Ah! This means I get to see Ash everyday!" My bassist shouted excitedly while jumping around like a spaz.  
"I Know! I can't believe this! And did you see the way Ash was totally checking you out?! Way to go Raabis." I happily replied, watching it run around like an idiot.  
"Hey Kids!" Mom (Vesper) called waltzing into my room as well - was there a party invite I was unaware of? " C.C. called and asked if we wanted to go hang with them at their flat. Who's in?"  
"Um, Mom when did you get C.C.'s number?" I suspiciously asked the shorter girl, the rest of the sentence not registering for the time being. Of course she only says "Don't worry about it!" and skips away. A second later, I realize what she said, and shout after her, "I'm in!" To lazy to really bother about it, I leave it at that and go to get Mystik while Raabis sees if Gir wants to go.  
"Hey Nii-san?" I ask using the Japanese term for big brother, "Wanna come with?" He agreed then we went to find Liz but she was already gone, leaving a note that she would be back later.  
Gir decided to stay back as well wanting to check Goliath over before tour. And so mom led the way in all her tiny glory.  
*Illogical time skip of wonder because wow boring *  
I honestly think I have died and gone to fan-girl heaven, here I was standing outside Andy's place it was like a dream come true! Ves knocked and said source of fan-girling answered leading us inside. Ash popped out behind him to grin at Raabis, who blushed faintly.  
It was a nice place, though it looked suspiciously clean leading me to believe they had just got done cleaning before we got here. Ves greated the guys before skipping over to C.C. He and Jake were in an argument about Samurais and Ninja and who would win in a fight. I of course calmly explained their flawed logic and that the victor would be a Samurai-Ninja, which earned me a prompt slap upside the head from Mystik. I didn't bother commenting further more entertained by Ash shamelessly flirting with Raabis. But then the joyous topic of Raabis gender came up and I started dieing of laughter.  
"Neither!" I shouted happily before Raabis could answer, "It's a Raabis!" Raabis then was left to explain as I went to sit on Mystik's lap. Ash and Raabis kept flirting at one point mentioning Raabis and Gir's relationship, though I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I was to busy watching Andy, and don't you judge me he's hot I can't help it! I mean what's a boy to do?  
Said lord of sexyness then asked me a question that almost made me ill... He asked if Mystik and I – Mystik and I – were dating! Ewwwwwwwww!  
I couldn't hide the horror on my face as I quickly explained that he was like an older brother, and clarified that I was single so they would stop trying to guess who I was with. We have this whole rule against dating other members, anyway. Raabis and Gir are an exception because they were dating before Gir joined. Not like they would care who I’m dating anyway, as was proven by Andy's nonchalance.  
What am I thinking there's no way he'd ever be interested in me... expecially now after the Thing. Besides he has Juliet... Sigh. I drifted out of the conversation around me as I saw Andy go to another room. After a quick glance at the others in the room I decided to follow him.  
It turned out he was in the kitchen sitting at a table with his head down and his fingers knotted in his silky black hair. Personally I liked his long hair, but the shaved one side thing was still hot on him.  
"Hey, you okay there?" I asked softly, causing him to jump. He must not have heard me come in.  
"Oh. Hey Shay, I'm fine." He rumbled in his deep sexy voice. I quirked an eyebrow at his response (though I doubt he could see it under my bangs)  
"You don't look fine. You look like your trying to Trigonometry in your head while the Teacher watches over your shoulder." I replied rather bluntly. I tend to be blunt and straight forward, preferring not to beat around the bush.  
At my comment he let out a heart stopping laugh with that cute smile of his that was going to give me heart failure pretty soon (that thing is a lethal weapon of mass destruction). As cute as he is in pictures they don't do justice to the real thing.  
"You're funny." He said, still smiling as I moved to lean on the table across from him.  
"Why, thank you!" I smiled impishly back at him, "Though I should apologize for my lack of conversational skills. I'm afraid I'm only fluent in sarcasm." I informed, again being treated to that heart stopping deep sexy laugh.  
I then nervously fluffed my fingers through my hair, lowering my eyes from his beautiful blue ones.  
Andy Pov:  
After listening to Shay's confession of being single, I had to leave the room. I was relieved, but at the same time so confused. I slammed my head on the table in frustration with my conflicting emotions. I just didn't understand! I am with Juliet and I love her, but every time I am around Shay my palms start to sweat and my heart feels like it's jumping in my chest.  
What is going on with me?! I hardly know him, we just met and he's still only a kid! On top of that He's a Him!  
"Hey," I was snapped out of my thoughts by his melodic voice, "you okay there?" I looked at the cute black haired boy before me, his eyes (while mostly hidden by his bangs) were truly something beautiful. The color a bright gray-blue with a light hint of violet shining through. The heavy black eyeliner he wore emphasized them even more.  
"Oh, hey Shay. I'm fine." I replied quickly breaking out from the trance his eyes had put me in.  
"You don't look fine." He observed rather bluntly. "You look like your trying to Trigonometry in your head while the Teacher watches over your shoulder" I couldn't help the laugh that followed his comment. He's funny and random and simply adorable – no bad thoughts!  
"You're funny." I commented smiling as he leaned on the table across from me.  
"Why thank you!" he smiled brightly up at me, "Though I should apologize for my lack of conversational skills. I'm afraid I'm only fluent in sarcasm." I again couldn't help but laugh. His sense of humor, and in general overall personality just brought a smile to my face. I watched as he fluffed his fingers through his bangs cutely, trying in vain to hide the faint blush that coated his face.  
No amount of restraint I possessed would have been able to keep away the smirk that found its way stretched across my face. Reaching across the table I softly pushed his bangs out of his eyes and found myself ensnared in his blue-violet gaze. Transfixed, I watched as the blue morphed more and more into a deep violet.  
"Your eyes," I mumbled unable to look away from the now solid violet gaze. His face flushed a deep red as he quickly ducked his head down, hiding his face behind his hair.  
"S-sorry, I know they're weird," he stuttered quietly while turning away from me. Quickly I stood and made my way around the table to stand in front of the boy.  
"Hey," I said quietly while placing a finger under his chin forcing his eyes to meet my gaze, "Your eyes are unique and there's nothing wrong with that." His face was covered with a light blush that raced across his cheeks reaching down his neck and disappearing under his shirt collar. I found myself idly wondering just how far I could get that blush to go.  
Staring into his now purple-pink gaze I found myself quietly asking, "Why do they change like that?" My fingers of my free hand moving of their own accord began stroking through his ink colored hair. It was just so soft and fluffy, I honestly thought I could stay like this forever and never get board. (And that's saying something considering my A.D.H.D.)  
"Um... Wh-well I don't really know why. They're mood eyes." He softly murmured, his gaze nervously shifting to the side as he lightly gnawed on his bottom lip. Seeing my confusion he further explained, "My eyes change color to my mood, I don't know why. It's just something they've always done." I was intrigued. I had never heard of something like that, and I stared in fascination at his eyes.  
"What does purple stand for?" I asked while the thumb of my hand still holding his chin began unconsciously rubbing his bottom lip that he had been nervously chewing on.  
The boy's face quickly turned such a bright shade of red I was momentarily concerned for his health. Ducking his head out of my hands he quickly took a step back, thus causing me to realize just how close we had been standing. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat and suggested we rejoined the others.  
When we re-entered the living room, Ash sent a silent smirk my way, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. His arm was casually draped around Addy's shoulders. The androgynous bassist in his arms sent a similar look to Shay.  
"Wow! Way to go Shay! I didn't know you worked that fast, you just might give me a run for my money at this rate." It teased. Shay blew his bangs from his eyes in irritation while trying to hide the pink ting to his cheeks.  
"Urisai,...Baka." the boy muttered in reply, causing a round of confused looks from my band mates and myself at the unknown words.  
"Yo, Shay-Derp! Speak English brat!" Vesper yelled in annoyance looking up from the game she and C.C. had been playing on his phone. Said brat only stuck his tongue out at her in response.  
"Hey! I.R.S. update!" Raabis called suddenly while looking at his/her phone. "We need to head back! Gamze is trying to kill Gir. You know that I kind of enjoy having him around."  
Shay snorted, the rude sound a contrast to his rather cute image. "I think you made that fact perfectly clear while he was off at basic. You spent the entire summer whining and moaning about it."  
"Who?" Jake asked Mystik, voicing all of our confusion.  
"Don't worry about it," was the only reply we got, as Mystik then flung Shay over his shoulder as Vesper and Raabis skipped to the door.  
"Thanks for having us!" They coursed on their way out. Their departure was followed by a moment of silence.  
"I like them!" Jake said finally breaking the quiet.  
"Agreed!" Ash joined in, "That Raabis seems fun and that Gir fellow isn't too bad either. Shay's cute too, but I think Andy's got that one covered." I rolled my eyes at the perverted bassist but couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.  
This was going to be a fun tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay had fun writing those feels, and I had fun typing them. We hoped you enjoyed reading them.


	5. Fresh Starts and Restarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour starts, both bands are idiots, and a new character shows up. Enough said.

Shay POV:  
“Are we there yet?” Raabis whined for probably the 20th time. Tour had officially started, and the purplette had signified it’s joy by voicing it’s hatred of long car trips. We were on our way to Texas, and should get there pretty soon (though not soon enough if you ask me…). Gir was driving, with Raabis in the passenger seat. Nii-san and Mom (Vesper) were across from me. Along with Liz, they were holding up signs against the window and making faces at the BVB bus when we pulled even with them.  
I was just as much a part of the game as they were, even if I wasn’t holding up the signs. I was the genius coming up with some of the funny things to put on the signs.  
The boys currently had up a sign saying “We have candy” to which I came up with the reply of “We have the Raabis.”  
I laughed as I snuggled up into Gamze’s fur, since he was next to me. Ash put up the offer to trade skittles for Raabis.  
And like that, it became a drug deal/hostage exchange. Skittles for Raabis.  
We hadn’t expected them to play along earlier when their bus pulled up next to ours, and Raabis and I held up a sign saying “Elmo knows where you live!”  
But alas, they had. So now we were in the parking lot of the venue, Mystik and I handing over Raabis (who was wearing one of Gir’s hoodies backwards, with the sleeves over its hands and the hood over its face) to Andy, C.C. and Ash (who held a 5 lb bag of skittles).  
I could see Andy trying to keep a straight face through the whole thing, which was causing me to crack at how cute he was.  
We all collapsed laughing when John got off the bus and declared each and every one of us idiots.

Later, I was leaning against the bus with Gamze lying loyally at my feet while the others unloaded their equipment out of the trailer. I watched them, at the same time eating the giant mound of Skittles in my hand (but avoiding the red ones in case a cherry Skittle had somehow gotten in the mix). Ves stood next to me, texting C.C., who was inside with the rest of BVB, clearing out the green room of its alcohol.  
“You two are sooooo helpful!” Gir muttered sarcastically – a sign that he had been hanging out with me too much – as he unloaded another piece of his drum kit.  
I shrugged. “Should have been a singer.”  
He rolled his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”  
“Oh, please.” I stated, flipping my hair and waving my hand dismissively at him, “You know you love me.”  
He snorted, and then snagged his girlfriend around the waist and lifted it a few inches off the ground, almost making it drop its bass. “The one I really love is this weirdo right here.” He said, as said weirdo hissed and struggled to be put down. When its request was finally granted, it kissed Gir, and then kicked him in the shin for being picked up.  
I laughed at the two idiot lovebirds as Gir started pulling his stuff inside.  
I felt my pocket vibrate, and I took my phone out and glanced at the little screen, smiling when I saw who it was. I flipped the keyboard open and typed a quick reply.  
At Ves’s questioning look, I slid the cell back into my pocket and pushed of the van. “’bere’s here.” Was my short reply.  
“Ah. Figured she’d show up sooner rather than later.”  
“Yup.” I was too busy searching for Ebere to form any sort of longer reply.  
I grinned impishly as my friend’s minivan pulled into the parking lot at last. The van had barely come to a stop before the tall Nigerian-American launched herself out of the driver’s seat, her dreadlocks flying everywhere.  
“Shay!”  
“Ebere!”  
We ran across the parking lot at each other and hugged dramatically.  
“Great,” I faintly heard Ves mutter, “Dumb and Dumber are reunited again”  
“Bitch, please! We are fabulous, and you know it!” We chorused, as we linked arms and walked back to the van. Gamze barked excitedly at Ebere, happy to see his friend again, and his tail wagged to show his pleasure.  
“Looks like someone missed you,” I joked with my friend, before letting go of her arm and hugging Gamze.  
“Well, obviously!” She exclaimed. “I’m just that amazing!”  
I just laughed. I truly missed this girl. “’Bere, I love you, chicka!”  
“Damn straight!” Ves rolled her eyes at our antics – like she was any better.  
“So, Ebere,” Ves finally pushed off the van to join us. “Are you good with being our merch girl/bodyguard?”  
Ebere looked at her like she was clinically insane. “Obviously! I get to travel all over with you guys, and possibly punch someone in the throat. Why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”  
“Geez ‘Bere, you’re so violent,” I joked, knowing the rest of I.R.S – myself included – weren’t any better. The look she gave me told me that she knew that too. “We should probably head in. I’ll see if John can show you where to set up our table. Gamze,” I turned to my wolf hybrid, “sorry, bud, but there are no dogs allowed. You’re gonna have to wait in the van.” He looked at me longingly for a minute before jumping into the Astro and barking twice.  
He’s such a smart puppy!  
“Well, guys,” Ves said, leading us into the venue, “first gig of the tour. Here we go!”  
Andy POV:  
I looked up from my phone when I heard the door open. Shay and Vesper strolled in, followed by a tallish African-American girl with shoulder length dreadlocks. That must be their merch girl. Ebere, was it?  
I saw Jinxx look over and do a double take at the new girl. I watched as he gave her a once over and then another. I was glad to see him showing some interest after his and Sammi’s divorce – he took her cheating on him pretty hard. But then, I didn’t blame him. After Scout, I would be crushed if Juliet did it too.  
But as soon as I thought of Juliet, my eyes drifted to Shay. I was so confused by my feelings toward him.  
I would never cheat on Juliet. Not after what Scout did to me. I never want anyone to experience that. But I was so intrigued by this boy that I couldn’t help being drawn to him.  
I faintly heard him laughing at something C.C. said, as the two of them joked around with Jake.  
The other day in the kitchen, if he hadn’t backed away, I probably would have kissed him. And I wouldn’t have minded.  
At first, he was just cute, but on the drive here, I learned he had a sense of humor too, even if it might be a little twisted and dark sometimes. He was childish, yet mature, and wielded sarcasm like an extra limb.  
Whenever I found myself in the same room as him, I automatically found myself watching him. The way his eyes lit up with the most amazing clear blue when he laughed, or how he didn’t even hesitate with his comebacks when he was joking around….  
….I was beginning to scare myself with my creepiness. Why was I so drawn to him?!  
I was trying to focus on something else when Ash threw an arm over my shoulder.  
“So….how are you?” Somehow, the bassist managed to make even that innocent little question sound perverted. It didn’t help that it was followed by a wiggling of his eyebrows.  
I arched an eyebrow in return. “How is it that you can make even a normal question sound perverted?”  
“It’s a gift,” he smirked. “So... I’m calling dibs on Addy and Gir. You gonna call Shay?”  
I felt my jaw drop open as I did a relatively decent impression of a fish. “But…. I....I….”  
“Oh, Andy, Andy, Andy…. If you could see your face.” With that, my bass player casually strolled off toward the two I.R.S. members he had called, who were being disgustingly cute and coupley over in one of the corners (but not showing too much PDA, thank god). I shook my head as he jumped in, pulling Gir’s backside while resting his other hand on Raabis’s hip.  
“Andy.” I turned to Jimxx, who had stalked over, his eyes still on Ebere, and she and Shay were gushing over something on C.C.’s phone. “Who’s she?”  
I tried my best to hide my joy at seeing my guitarist showing a genuine interest in someone. He had been off of any relationships extending more than a night since Sammi.  
“I believe that’s their merch girl. I think her name’s Ebere.” Jinxx nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of the dark-skinned girl. I don’t think he’s blinked since she got here….  
Jinx POV:  
I glanced up as I heard the door open, and saw Vesper and Shay enter with another person. I set my guitar aside, finished with tuning it.  
The girl with the two vocalists of I.R.S. was taller than Vesper, but shorter than Shay. She was a little bit shorter than me. I guessed she would come up to about my chin.  
Her skin was a rich chocolate color, her hair was dark ebony, and styled in pencil-thin dreadlocks that reached just past her shoulders. She was well proportioned, and her face was very pretty. I was genuinely interested, which was slightly surprising, considering I hadn’t been interested in relationships after Sammi.  
I waited until Ash wandered off to flirt with Addy – or Raabis as Shay calls it – and Gir before asking Andy who the new girl was.  
Ebere is her name, he said.  
I watched as she and Shay laughed with C.C. about something on his phone.  
Shay glanced up and saw Andy and me staring, the two of us oh soooo subtle. He blushed when he saw Andy’s intense gaze. The two of them just need to hurry up and get together already. It’s so obvious that they like each other, and honestly, every other member of BVB besides Andy (and maybe even Andy, though he won’t admit it to himself) like the boy much better than Juliet.  
Shay then noticed me staring just as intently as Andy, and looked mildly confused, before following my line of sight to the girl next to him. I could see the gears turning in his head a he connected the dots, all the while glancing back and forth between us. Finally, he settled an evil grin on me.  
….He seems smarter than he let on….much smarter…. Now if only he could figure out that Andy was totally into him and found a way to get rid of Juliet….  
Shay POV:  
I could feel the evil smirk on my face as Jinxx stared at Ebere. He liked her~!  
I was so happy about that. Jinxx is a good guy, and Ebere is my best friend. Plus the two of them would be soooo cute together!  
“Hey, Ebere,” I linked my arm with hers again, “You should come meet the rest of the guys!” I skipped alongside her, while leading her over to Andy and Jinxx. “Hey guys!” I greeted, unable to help my evil grin at Jinxx.  
“Hey Shay.” Andy replied, tugging on a bit of my hair. I snapped at his fingers, earning a slap upside the head from Ebere.  
“Bad Shay! No biting!” She lectured, flicking my forehead. I pouted for a second.  
“Anywhoo!” I exclaimed, happily getting back on topic – I have really bad A.D.H.D. “Guys, meet Ebere, my best friend/merch girl. Ebere, meet Andy and Jinxx.” I gestured to the guys in turn.  
I saw Ebere eying Jinxx up and down, and smiled.  
“Nice to meet you,” Jinxx said quickly, stepping up to shake her hand.  
“You too. Cool tattoos, buy the way.” Ebere replied, looking at the sleeve of tattoos covering most of his arm.  
“Thanks,” Jinxx had a light blush. Ebere snickered before excusing us and quickly yanking me away by my arm.  
I just smiled, already knowing the interrogation that was on the way.  
Once we reached the corner of the room, Ebere pulled me into a two-person huddle. “So… tell me, what do you know about Jinxx?” Try as I might, I couldn’t hold back the little laugh that escaped. This was going to be so much fun.  
Jinxx POV:  
I stared after Ebere and Shay as she practically dragged the boy to the corner of the room where they started whispering to each other.  
“What do you think those two are talking about?” I asked Andy, who had a slight glare on his face at the sight of Ebere’s arm around Shay’s shoulders.  
He glanced back at me, but was interrupted by a laughing Addy before he could reply. The trio approached the two BVB members.  
Addy had an arm around Ash’s waist, who in turn had an arm slung over their shoulders (s/he was too short to comfortably have his arm around their waist). A blushing Gir was on Ash’s other side, looking slightly embarrassed as Ash’s other arm was wrapped around his waist, with the hand tucked into one of the drummer’s back pockets.  
“Looks like Mama likes you!” Addy said, grinning like the idiot s/he seemed to be (but I’m guessing that, like Shay, s/he was much smarter than s/he let on). I arched an eyebrow at the genderless bassist.  
Bumping them with his hip, Ash asked his lord-knows-what to explain.  
“I guess you guys wouldn’t know about our family tree. Just to let you know, none of this is actually literal. Ebere is my mom, as well as Mystik’s, Ves is Shay’s mom. Gir is Mystik and Shay’s dad, therefore making Mystik a half brother to both of us, while Shay and I are not actually related. Shay is my pet cat, but we have four children, triplet girls named Dawn, Momo, and Jordan born from Shay, and then a son named Ethan, which is the only child of mine that calls me Mom. I have two other children, a daughter named Michele with one of my friends, and a son named Shades with one of my ex-girlfriends. Shay has another daughter named Andrea with one of our friends, named Daniel.” Addy explained. I think I was even more confused now…. “Anywhoo, Mama’s currently interrogating Shay about everything he knows about you. She likes you!”  
While Ash turned to Addy, saying something starting with “One of your ex-girlfriends…” I looked over at Ebere and Shay and saw them looking at me. Ebere quickly looked away, having been caught, while shay just slowly grinned and waved.  
What had we gotten ourselves into….


	6. Collecting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First show of the tour, the fanbase gets named, and there are some Raabashlier (we need to come up with a better name than that....) feels for you

Shay POV:  
I smirked from where I stood backstage, watching the guys to their thing. I’ve been to their concerts before, but watching them from backstage was totally different. Especially considering that I had just been out there with my own band, performing for the screaming crowd.  
Luckily, the fans seemed to like us, if their cheering had been anything to go by.  
Casting one last glance at Andy, I made my way back to the merch table where Ebere was being swarmed by people clamoring for t-shirts and CDs. I couldn’t help the smile that was practically splitting my face. This was a dream come true.  
“Hello, how are you girls doing?” I asked a group of girls, once I was behind the table.  
“Oh my gawd,” One of the girls gushed, “umm…. Hi… we’re good, and thanks! You guys were great up there!”  
“Why, thank you. We try.” I smiled, remembering that I was just like them once. Watching them reminded me of when Raabis and I first met BVB, years ago.  
“Do you have a name for your fan base?” one of the girls asked.  
“Well, we’ve been throwing around ideas….. I’ll let you ladies decide. Do you want the I.R.S. Mercenaries, or the I.R.S. Collectors – going after I.R.S. tax collectors?”  
“Collectors. It’s funnier.” They laughed out.  
Raabis leaned back its chair and shot me a smug look behind Ebere’s back. “Told you.” It dropped its chair back down.  
I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the girls to make sure they knew it wasn’t at them. “Collectors it is, then. Now, can we get you girls anything?” I asked, seeing as ebere was busy helping a different group.  
“Umm…. 3 CDs and 3 t-shirts, please.”  
“Sure thing. What sizes?” I grabbed the CDs and turned to our t-shirts. Raabis and I had redesigned them a while ago. They were now black with “The other I.R.S.” scrawled over the back in rainbow. The front had the name of our first album, “When Makeup Becomes Warpaint & Outcasts Become Idols” also in rainbow. It had butterfly shaped flowers on a swirling vine below it.  
“Um… 3 mediums, please.”  
I nodded and grabbed the shirts.  
“That’s $15 each.” I said. They paid me and smiled in thanks.  
“Could we trouble you to take a picture with us?”  
“Sure!” I slid out of my seat and hopped over to the table. I stood behind them and rested my chin on the middle girl’s head, with my arms over the other girls’ shoulders. They snapped pictures with their iPhones before thanking me again and scurrying off.  
“That was cute,” I smirked at Ebere at her comment and climbed back over the table to get to my spot. I grabbed one of the t-shirts and pulled it over me head, covering my bare torso. I had taken my shirt off earlier on stage because I had gotten too hot climbing around with all of those lights on me. (Andy has already seen my Batman: The Dark Knight symbol across my upper back and shoulders. I loved that tattoo. It was the second one of my three. The first being the BVB star on the left side of my neck. The third was the Pikachu on my right hip.)  
“I remember Raabis and I being the same way only a year or so ago…” I mumbled. Ebere just sighed and smiled before turning back to the people crowding around the table.  
Yes, I thought, this is a dream come true.  
Andy POV:  
I smiled seeing Shay interacting with fans at his merch table. He and Raabis were helping Ebere out.  
The smile on his face was just too adorable. I felt a slight twinge of disappointment in the back of my head to see that he had put a shirt on, though. Biding the audience good night, the guys and I ran off the stage.  
Once we got back stage, Ashley was promptly jumped by Raabis, who must have teleported back here from their merch table, because I swear it was just up the.re helping out. Gir was following behind, calmly walking over to them as well. Ash pulled the caffeine and sugar high bassist off of his back. I could see Ash admiring what it was wearing (or more accurately, what it wasn’t wearing. The hyper child was in nothing but a black bandeau and baggy black cargo shorts. The outfit showed off the numerous tattoos that were on its body. There was the chorus of “Iris” on the left side, a cherry blossom tree growing out of a book on the right side, tiny dark blue footprints leading from the right shoulder, which said “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” trailing down the arm to the wrist, where it said “Mischief managed”, just to name a few. When it twisted around, I could see one on the left shoulder blade that interested me quite a bit.) “Nice tribute to us.” I said.  
Raabis twisted around to see was I was referring to. Spotting the tat in question, it beamed and said, “Thanks!” It was the words “I AM BULLETPROOF” in a military font, with the Os in “bulletproof” looking like bullet marks in solid metal. Not penetrating, but you could definitely tell they hit.  
Sensing that my conversation with Raabis was winding down, Mystik broke in with, “You guys were great!” He high-fived Jake.  
“Thanks. You guys were amazing too.” CC said, glomping Ves.  
I smiled, watching the two bands interact.  
Quietly, I slipped away and made my way to the IRS merch table and snaked my arms around Shay, making sure he didn’t see me. He jumped slightly.  
“Hey Andy!” He smiled, leaning back to look up at me. I smiled back down at him.  
“Hey Shay. Good performance. By the way, I like your tattoos. Batman?” I remarked. My love for Batman is well known. Seeing the Dark Knight symbol across his back had put a smile on my face.  
“Batman’s the best,” he shrugged, looking back at the screaming fans that had stopped by the table, seeing me there.  
“Okay you two,” Ebere drawled, walking over, “get a room. I’m trying to work here!”  
“Yes, ma’am!” Shay said, mock saluting the dark-skinned girl, a blush on his pale face. We made our way out to where the bus and van were parked, stopping now and then to take pictures with the fans who didn’t faint upon seeing Andy so close.  
“Oh, Andy! I want you to meet someone!” Shay said, suddenly excited. He skipped over to their van, pulling me along with him. He stopped in front of the right side door and let go of my arm. I was slightly disappointed that he let go so quickly, but then he put his hand on the handle of the door and quickly slid it open.  
I stepped back in shock as a black blur launched itself out and tackled Shay to the ground.  
“Oh my god! Shay, are you okay?!” I shouted in panic, seeing the large black wolf pinning the boy down. His laugh reached my ears as I saw that the canine was licking his face with its tail wagging.  
“Andy, meet Gamze. He’s a wolamute. A wolf-Alaskan malamute hybrid.” He shoved the mutt off of himself, still laughing. Standing up again, he ran his hand down the back of the giant dog. It was almost the size of a Great Dane, but it looked like a wolf and it’s ears were solid black. “Gamze, meet Andy.”  
“Is….is he safe?” I asked hesitantly, stepping closer. The massive mutt turned its giant head towards me. Shay laughed again and hugged the giant wolf-dog, before ruffling the fur behind its pointed ears.  
“Gamze wouldn’t hurt anyone. Unless it’s on my command, of course. But other than that, he’s a sweetheart.” Shay shrugged and stroked the beast’s head.  
I reached out to pet the wolf-dog. He sniffed my hand before licking it and rubbing his face against my hand.  
“Aww. He likes you.” Shay joked, elbowing me lightly. He had the cutest little smile on his face; he was just so adorable. I really think I’m falling for him….  
Shay POV:  
I was happy Andy and Gamze got along. I laughed as Gamze almost knocked the vocalist down when he jumped on him, big paws landing on his chest in an attempt to lick his face.  
“He’s heavy!” Andy complained, trying to keep his balance.  
“Well, duh! He weighs somewhere between 150 and 200 lbs.” I explained before calling the wolf-dog off.  
We continued to play with Gamze, letting him run around while teasing and joking with each other while waiting for the others to come out.  
“Awww,” I heard Liz coo, “you guys are so cute!” The others laughed as the two bands approached.  
I could feel that my face was bright red while I stuttered out my embarrassed reply. “Sh-shut up Liz!” She, of course, only laughed at me. “You guys are mean,” I pouted.  
“Oh, poor baby,” Gir cooed sarcastically, crushing me into a hug. I, of course, stepped on his foot. “Ouch! Damn it! No more hugs for you if you’re going to be so violent about it!”  
With all the maturity I possessed, I stuck my tongue out at him.  
“Come on kids.” John said, approaching us. “Time to get on the road. We have more gigs, and even more time schedules to keep.  
“Yes, John!” We all chorused, eleven voices all saying the two words at once.  
“Hey, Gir and I are going on the bus. Ash invited us,” Raabis said once she was done packing up her bass and amp. She helped Gir load maybe one piece of his drum kit.  
“That’s fine,” Ves said, popping up with CC right behind her. “CC is going to ride with us.”  
“Yeah. Ves and I are working on a prank we’re going to pull on John.” CC explained.  
I shook my head at them. Those two were definitely cut from the same cloth.  
“Well,” I said, swinging the door open and letting Gamze in, “Let’s get this show on the road.”  
*Magical Time and POV skip, because what is consistency?*  
Ash POV:  
I stretched, yawning widely as I was awakened by the morning sunlight streaming in the window. I was crashed on the couch in the back room of the bus. Raabis was stretched out across me, her fingers twisted with Gir’s, who was passed out on the ground leaning against the couch. We had had a Tim Burton and Hayao Miyazaki movie marathon last night. The Miyazaki movies were at the insistence of the other bassist. They were a lot better than I had thought.  
With a smile on my face, I ran my fingers through Gir’s coarse, short hair and buried my nose in Raabis’s soft purple hair.  
I was oddly content. Normally I wouldn’t be content with just sleeping like this (maybe if Raabis and I had a lot less clothes on…), or just having a movie night with people I was interested in, but…. Somehow just being with Raabis and Gir like this is just so comforting. Maybe it was because underneath everything else, they always gave off an aura of happiness when they were together.  
God, I thought with a small smirk, I’m turning into such a sap. I glanced at the two sleeping people with me. But then again, that might not be so bad.


	7. On the Road Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear we didn't die. ~Raabis

Shay POV:  
I laughed, dodging the pillow Liz threw at my head. Her, Mystik, and I were having an all out pillow war in the back of the Astro-van while Ves drove. Gamze was in the passenger seat, the large canine gazing at us in obvious amusement. We had just finished another gig, and were about two weeks or so into the tour. Gir and Raabis were currently over in the BVB bus with Ash again. The three of them were practically inseparable at this point. But it’s cute, in a weird sort of way.  
Normally I’d say it’s odd to have a three person relationship the way they do (not that they admit it), but somehow they seemed to make it work and they were happy. That’s all I really care about in the end. (unintentional reference)  
Then there’s the whole Jinxx and Ebere thing going on. It’s pretty obvious that he likes her, what with how much time they spend together. ‘Bere’s still trying to figure out how to respond to their whole, flirty friend thing though so that wasn’t going anywhere fast. She talks to me about him all the time, but most of her previous relationships had ended poorly so she’s taking things understandably slow.  
Currently they were in her mini-van behind us, Jinxx having claimed needing to escape from the terror trio that had overtaken the tour bus. Apparently they were causing quite the ruckus, even though the majority of their time they were having movie marathons (or so they claimed).  
My phone buzzed in my back pocket causing me to halt in my previous actions of beating Liz’s face in with one of the cushions, Mystik having pinned her down while we teamed up on her. Sitting back, I remained perched on the blond’s legs so as to prevent escape while I checked the new text.  
Andy: ‘Hey mind if I hop over to the van w/ u guys @ the gas station up ahead? The trio are playing Twister and I really don’t want to stick around to see the end.’  
Laughing at the rockstar’s obvious misfortune, I flipped open the keyboard - yes my phone still has a flip open keyboard - and typed out a quick reply.  
Shay: ‘Sure no probz, u can help me kill Liz.’  
“Hey Mom!” I shouted, much more loudly than I really needed to seeing as she’s like 3ft away. “Next gas station pull in. Andy needs to switch rides.” Ves nodded in understanding, switching over to the turn lane.  
It didn’t take long for the bus to catch up to us at the gas station and we all began systematically raiding the small shop for coffee and junk food. Turns out Ves was switching rides too, her and C.C. were joining up with Ebere and Jinxx in the mini-van while Andy was joining Liz, Mystik, and I in the Astro.  
Said tall rock star approached with caution watching as I tried - and probably failed - to stare down my two guitarists. He arched a brow in confusion as he witnessed our odd behavior. One would think the guys would be immune to our oddness by now.  
“Not It!” My shout was loud and caused the taller singer to jump in surprise. Mystik’s shout quickly followed my own, with Liz’s coming only a second later. She cursed loudly before climbing into the driver’s seat, having lost the contest. Taking pity on the blond, Mystik shooed Gamze out of the passenger seat and claimed it for himself, leaving Andy and I to share the back with my massive wolf-dog.  
Andy and I had been spending a lot of time together during the tour, something which I was more than pleased with. There was no denying my attraction to my fellow vocalist. I liked him, simple as that; he made me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside - I don’t care how much of a girl that makes me sound like either. But every time it started to seem like we were getting closer, that maybe by some miracle he could like me back, even a little, I remembered Juliet.  
I am content to just be Andy’s friend if that’s what it takes. I understand if he can’t ever come to see me as something more, and I would never want to get in between their relationship. But it still hurts, knowing that the guy I like will probably never be able to see me that way. More than anything though, I want him to be happy, so I will remain his friend.  
We got along great, and had loads of fun. He enjoyed my sarcastic wit and bluntness, and I loved his own dorky sense of humor. He accepted our weirdness and joined in with our insane schemes and random-ness with vigor, much like the rest of the BVB guys.  
Along with the growing friendships between our two bands, the tour itself was going great too. Our fan base was growing by the day, and I loved the chance to meet so many new people and see so many places. Preforming at each of the new venues was beyond anything I had ever dreamed of. I couldn’t tell you where we are, or even what day it is even if I wanted to, having long given up keeping track.  
Andy and I ended up spending the rest of the ride cuddled up together with his laptop binge watching the Dark Knight series. Gamze was laying half on top of me half on Andy smothering us with his fur as we streamed the movies. And I could honestly say, I have never been more content than I was in that moment.  
—————————————————————————————————————————-  
Andy POV:  
I smiled down in contentment at the young boy curled up against my side, his wolf-dog sprawled out on the other side of the van’s floor sandwiching him between us. Shay and I had been getting closer throughout the tour, I basically spent my free time with the dark haired teen. He was just so perfect.  
He was smart, sarcastic, and not afraid to tell it how it is; but at the same time, he still held a fun, childish quality that made him even more endearing. He understood me in ways I hadn’t ever thought possible, and found joy in my sense of humor. He held a love for his fans, and a passion for his music that was so pure and unending. His band and friends all formed a sort of deranged little family for each other, something which they all clearly valued and appreciated.  
More and more I found myself falling for this odd, eccentric boy. In the past I have claimed that Juliet is my soulmate, but lately it just felt as if we were drifting apart and I’m just so confused anymore. I know I like this boy, Shay, but I could never betray Juliet, no matter how much it seemed that she was drifting away from me. But then, when I think of the possibility of her leaving me, it doesn’t hurt as much as I once thought it would.  
I feel so lost, I’m so confused about what I feel that I just don’t know what’s right anymore…  
Oh, Shay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know we haven’t updated in a long time, and I’m sorry for that. This chapter was originally much longer, however, b4 this note,(And Raabis’s editing) it was exactly 1234 words… and that brought me a childish joy. I promise more regular updates from now on! Rate and review! Love ya’ll -Shay
> 
> I swear to Warg we didn't mean to abandon this fic for so long. Shay and I are both working on the next chapter at the moment and we will hopefully have that up for you guys soon. ~Raabis


End file.
